Talk:Ghost Rider VS Lobo/@comment-39801929-20190724191228/@comment-39801929-20190724224301
1. I know, that’s why I provided other arguments to say that GR couldn’t destroy Lobo’s soul in the first place. Keep in mind there’s a fucking huge speedgap here. Lobo can keep up with people as fast as Superman, and he routinely fights Green Lanterns, whose average cruising speeds are thousands of times the speed of light. Rider likely can’t even catch Lobo. As for his regen, do you have any feats to support that? It seems like a massive stretch to say that just because Rider’s regen is called godly, it’s above Carnage’s if he doesn’t have anything to support that. Besides, Carnage’s regen is child’s play compared to the main man’s, who has that soul feat. If Rider is annihilated, he’s going get sent to hell. Lobo has just displayed better actual regen feats than Rider. A statement can only be used to assume so much. And to say Rider “competes” with World War Hulk is a big ass stretch. Not only was Hulk forced to use literally every ounce of power he had to fight Sentry, who keep in mind wasn’t in Void form, what actually happened when he fought Rider was that he completely obliterated Johnny Blaze. He slightly annoyed him for a bit, but the moment Hulk tried, Johnny instantly lost. Then he was possessed by Zarathos. And all that happened after that was Rider and Hulk staring each other down for a bit, before Rider just left. Even if we are to argue Rider scales, using that same logic Lobo scales to several JL members having universal feats, considering he’s fought the whole Justice League before. I’ll admit saying Zarathos competed with WWH in my original post was poor wording on my part. 2. Problem is, the penance stare has never been consistent. At all. The way it works seemingly changes practically every story. It’s arguably one of the least consistent abilities in Marvel. What is somewhat consistent is that against being of immense strength, the stare isn’t a one-shot. It doesn’t instantly destroy them, even if they are extreme sinners. Lobo has an actual history of tanking hellfire, which targets the soul and is used by the penance stare. I see a far stronger argument for Lobo surviving the penance stare then being one-shot by it. Even then, Lobo’s regen would allow him to heal from any damage dealt by Rider. 3. This doesn’t matter at all in a Death Battle scenario. If Lobo beats Rider to the point of him having to be resurrected by God, then that counts as a victory, see Kratos (which is a rule they still stand by according to Ben). The question is “Who would win in a fight between Lobo and Ghost Rider?” not “How many times would Ghost Rider have to fight Lobo to win?” I’m not arguing Lobo being banned from the after-life means he can’t lose on that same principle. 4. I have legitimately never heard of this. Do you have any scans or context to this? Is it even Johnny Blaze that has this ability? Just based on what you said about it, all it means is that Rider has one path to victory, while Lobo has many more, and again, is way faster.